


K

by wearejustfornow



Category: Pentatonix
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-04 09:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearejustfornow/pseuds/wearejustfornow
Summary: The four of them thought they could fix KevinAll he needed was girlfriend right?Kevin didn't want oneHe still wasn't over her yet.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Kevin had been up an hour before he got a call on his only week off in four months asking him to go to Scotts that afternoon. He often got a call from Scott now Mitch had moved out.

He asked if Avi was needed if so he would go and wake him up. Scott voice changed and said he would give him a call.

       "Is there something wrong?" Kevin asked

       "No everything's fine see you later KO" Just  before Scott turned off his phone heard Mitch in the background say something like "Hate"

Mitch must have stayed over again, maybe he had moved back in.

That was Scott and Mitch be all loving for a while, then turn on each other and fight like cat and dog, mainly when one caught the other one eyeing someone up. 

Scott and Mitch together and happy were a joy to be with, Scott and Mitch on their own was workable if you wanted to hear them moaning about what the other one was doing or not doing but the pair of them arguing he was expected to take sides he had told them that he would rather get splinters in his backside from sitting on the fence then take sides.

He couldn't think about it any more as Avi came into the room eyes half shut yawning hair as though it had been pulled through a hedge backwards.

       "Coffee?" Kevin  waved his own mug in the air.

      "Going for a shower and wake up a bit before the coffee." Avi sighed looking around the room.

 

After his shower Avi looked more human, Kevin slid a mug of coffee across the table towards a now fresher faced Avi,

Avi left the cup where it was and sat down at the kitchen table across from Kevin.

 

       "Do you know what Scotty wants? Avi asked placing his blue small comb on the table next to the mug of coffee.

       "Nope.. somethings wrong I know that... His voice changed when I asked."

       "It'll be something like a new song he needs help with, he's writing something special" Avi rolled his eyes and began comb his wet hair trying to get the straighten a wayward sticking out bit.

       "When isn't he" Kevin chuckled 

       "True.... how's your time off going!" Avi asked putting down the comb for a while and wrapping his hands around the mug of coffee

       "Was going to take the day off today and do whatever, then go out for a while tomorrow nothing planned.

       "Good plan, we have to be here there and everywhere over the last few months having a few days to recharge is a good thing." Avi's eyes moved around the kitchen till they focused on the bin in the corner.

        "Ok what's going on ?" Kevin asked slowly 

Avi just shrugged and took a sip of his very hot coffee.

Kevin looked him in the eye, there was that innocent look, the innocent look he always gave when he was cornered, Avi knew what was going on but wasn't willing to tell Kevin.

Kevin frowned the only time Avi knew something and didn't tell Kevin about it was when it was Kevins birthday and they had arranged for his parents to turn up to the party they were on tour over in England at the time and he was missing them the others had got them to come for a few days even his brother got to have a week off school in heard of in Kevins family home you had to have one foot in the grave to get an hour off school.

It was nine months till his next birthday so it was not that, Avi could no longer look at Kevin so he looked down at the coffee mug in his hand.

      "Something you need to tell me Bro"

Avi gave a surprisingly high whine from the back of his throat.

 

   

 

     


	2. Chapter 2

     

 Avis deep voice rattled around the overly kitchen  while Kevin took it all in, shaking his head 

Kevin was unsure if he had heard Avi correctly and didn't totally understand the reason behind it. 

Lifting his phone from the table in front of him he began to tap in Scotts number then changed his mind, Mitch would be the best one to speak to, if he was loved up he would tell Kevin every thing. If he wasn't he would love to drop Scott into it from a great height.

      "Hi you have reached my phone if your hot and sexy leave me a message if your not leave a message on Scoots phone get back back to you soon BYEEEEEEE!"

Mitchs had his answer phone was on, Mitch had his phone on him all the time often texting from the bathroom, so why wasn't he picking up now. He tried Scotts phone, again answer phone on.

Finally Kirstin answered 

      "Oh..hi K..Kevin how are you? She sounded tentative.

      "Avi told me so don't go giving me the hi Kevin Crap"

      "What did Avi ...tell you?" She sounded like she was stalling for time.

      "The get together on the tour bus to talk about me!"

      "Ohh..um oh we all got talking on the tour bus that night you turned in as soon as the show was over, you looked so sad and alone Scott and Mitch are together well sometimes, I have Jem. Avi has girls falling at his feet.. we just...  thought we could find someone nice for you, that's all sweetheart"

Avi sat still watching Kevins face in hopes that Kevin would some how magically not remember he was there. That didn't  happen as soon as he had torn a strip of Kirstin he turned his attention to Avi.

      "You all did what?" Kevin repeated for the fourth time before Avi answered.

      "I said you wouldn't like it " Avi whispered

      "To right, I can find my own girl friend....thanks"

      "I know that, but the others all said they had a girl in mind for you we talked for a while and couldn't decide who to pick so when we got back  Mitch brought it up again and came up with the idea that you go out on dates with all of them one each night"

      "Four dates you set me up with four dates"

      "Five.. Mitch and Scott picked one each and one together. They are keeping the joint one secret for now."

Kevin got up and walked to the sink placing his mug down loudly.

     "I am ok you know I am happy ...." He turned the tap on to hard and as the water hit the bottom of the mug it bounced back and soaked his top he quickly moved Avis phone away from the sink so as not to get it wet.

     "Since... you know.... the girl you wouldn't name you have been lonely you have to admit that Kevin...I know of all people how hard you fell for her.. we are just trying to show you there more fish in the sea."

     "Leave her out of this, she has nothing to do with any of this bro. Tell me, did you also sit in the bus trying to guess who she was.!"

Avi nodded slowly.

    "And?"

    "Scott thought it might have been that actress you bumped into while we were recording sing"

    "Act.... Oh Tara Lee... way to young for me pretty but almost straight out school."

    "Mitch thinks you found out your mystery girlfriend was really a man that is why you dumped her that quick! Avi chuckled 

Kevin gave him a hard stare.

    "I know, far fetched but this Mitch we are talking about Bro"

    "Nothing like that, we just broke up..now stop talking about her please"

    "Ok but I can see it still hurts...Sorry "

    "It's ok!"

 

Kevin wondered off to change his coffee stained top.

     Avi reached over a pulled his phone off the counter where Kevin had moved it, he dialled Scott and left a answer phone message, which lets say had many swear words in it about leaving him to tell Kevin.

Avi finished on the phone and put it down smiling, he hadn't told Kevin they had had a bet on which one Kevin would choose of course he would choose the girl he picked for him he knew everything about Kevin and although Kevin thought he had managed to hide the girl from him they shared a hotel room enough to be woken by Kevin saying her name in his sleep so he had played match maker and asked the girl to meet HIM for a drink this evening but it was Kevin that would be there instead, at least they could talk sort out what went wrong then maybe they could get back together.

Kevin was still in love with her Avi could tell that and he would do anything to help make Kevin happy again.

Cassie Finnley had been part of one of their videos, blond, tanned, long legs big smile they hit It off as soon as they met, Cassie was the name he kept talking about in his sleep.

Kevin sat on his bed and opened the draw of his night stand and pulled out his wallet, right in the corner was a small cut down picture of a tall dark haired woman eyes full of fun. 

     "Sorry." He whispered and put the photo back in his wallet remembering to tuck it way out of sight.

He got up and went over to his wardrobe and pulled out another top, this one was sunshine yellow with a red smiley face on it, he had gone shopping with her and she had insisted on buying it for him, he told her he had enough money to buy his own stuff but she brought it for him anyway.

The others had said the top was way to bright but he loved it, but since  he did something stupid it had lay in the back of the wardrobe, but he felt like wearing it right now, maybe as some sort of protection against what the others had planned for him. Like all these so called future girlfriend they had found for him would know that SHE had brought it for him and would know to keep away.

He suddenly toyed with the idea of just giving her a call and tell her what his so called friends were planning to do.. but then he would have to talk to her more then polite conversations he had been having. He didn't think he was ready for that yet.

They had stopped the deep and meaning full conversations since that night, he had asked her to get engaged and she said she couldn't because of who he was, he was famous and in a group that toured the world all the time where would they find time for them.

His phone sparked into life and played the ode to joy beatboxing style it had taken him an age to sort out the best way of doing that but SHE loved that piece of music every time the phone rung he cursed himself for not changing it.

Looking down at the screen he saw Mitchs number.

     " Ten seconds that's all you got Man" Kevin hissed laying back on his bed.

     "Kev.. look it's nothing to do with me Avi made me do it...pick  a name... you know me I wouldn't interfere in your love life"

     "So you and Scott didn't want to pick a name each then pick one together huh... "

     "Look Avi said you would be ok with it.. he said.. I.. We had to pick someone" Mitch sounded so innocent.

     "So Avi telling me he didn't want to do this either is a lie then"

     "Hmm. I mean I wasn't there when he told you that so I don't if he lied to you!" He sounded less innocent now, and Kevin knew that Scott was in the room with him listening.

     "So when have you arranged for me to meet these girls... do you have time to ring them and tell them its off!"

     "OFF you can't bale on them Kevin they are looking forward to meeting you, the first one Cassie said she was looking forward to 

      "No...Er...No...again NO" Kevin shouted

      "Cassie is nice, Avi choose her for you."

      "She's a stalker Mitchell a honest to goodness stalker  she followed me everywhere for about a month"  

      "Oh, Avi thought you liked her. "

      "No, spent the month walking around places looking for the nearest exit"

      "You know you could always play Avi at his own game, go meet her, and just talk about Avi and how nice is let her stalk him for a while" Kevin could hear the laugh in his voice. Mitch might have something there, get her interested in Avi that would teach him not to meddle.

      "Mmm 0k.. I will."

      "Live a little honey !" Mitch voice suddenly turned soft.

      "Umm got to go...Kevin rin...ring later let us know... Scott wait i'm on the.." The phone went dead Kevin tried not to let any images into his head as to what Scott was up to.

So it was arranged he would go and meet Cassie and talk about Avi see if she would take the hint, why Avi thought he was interested in Cassie was beyond him.

He walked down stairs looking like a lost puppy dog sighing all over the place as he was lost in thought.

     "If, if I am going to do this your gonna have to come as my wingman"

     "Really what changed your mind... **But** I will be a third wheel if I come with you."

     "You didn't tell me it was Cassie, she's nice, a bit more into you then me though but I am sure we will get on ok"

     "Cassies into me.. wait...is that why ...." Avis voice trailed off he couldn't tell Kevin he know that they had been dating.

     "Booked you into Castels took me ages to persude them to let you jump the que.. you just got to make out like your proposing to her, that's how I got you a table there.. said was where you had your first date. It's Ok Cassie knows it's just to get a table"

Kevin suddenly looked crest fallen.

Castels was where he HAD proposed to HER now he would have to make it look like he was proposing to another girl just to get a table there.

Avi took charge from that second telling Kevin what to wear trying to cheer him up the best he could, he knew Kevin would really want to be back with her once he got there, he had booked a table for two.

He wouldn't hang long just enough time to say hi then he would leave the kids to it and sit at the bar.

At seven on the dot Avi and Kevin stood outside the restaurant  Kevin in his smart trousers and the bright yellow top Avi had scolded him for not changing, Kevin said he would not go if Avi made him change, Kevin knew that the top and trousers didn't match but he would have to upset her some how, she always had  matching clothes.

Kevin and Avi were shown to the table and given a menu by the waiter

      "When Sirs are ready!" The waiter almost bowed looking at Avi

      "Thank you I won't be eating I am going to leave in a moment we are just waiting for someone...is there something the matter."Avi stared back at the waiter.

       "Sirs we have a dress code here, no trainers, no hats? ties and shirts only, sorry  but you are breaking the rules.. we have the odd tie you could borrow....wait don't I know the pair of you Kevin and Avi right... Don't  mind me you wear what you like "

        "That's right yes "Avi gave him a broad smile even after all this time it still surprised him how many people knew his name, his sister still laughed when he blushed when someone said how nice he was. The waiter left them too it.

Cassie looked though the window of the restaurant saw Kevin and entered, she was dressed in a mint green dress in the style of the sixties that didn't leave much to the imagination.

Kevin watched Avi's face, he seemed quite taken with her taking her in from high heeled green and white shoes up to the bow in her hair, maybe he would not have to push to hard to get these two together.

      "There's my boys, good evening... Good grief what are you wearing it's ok Kevin you must have come straight from rehearsing or filming right... God where did that top come from Yuk. "She waved and said brightly as she walked up to them, her blond hair in a tight bun on top of her head tied of with a mint green bow, Avi looked at Kevin and his top if he had decided to wear his red flannel they would have looked a bit like a set of traffic lights.

Avi stood and pulled out a chair for her to sit down on which she took and promptly took Kevins hand in her holding it tighter the more he tried to pull it away. 

      "Are you coming down with something Kevin your all hot and clammy?" She ran her other hand around his chin.

      "Getting a bit of a cold really, not feeling one hundred percent"

      "Oh honey should you be here, let me take you home tuck you up in bed with a hot drink."

Kevin caught the smirk  on Avis lips. 

       "I will be ok for a while, Avi said he thinks that he might be coming down with it too"

       "Oh my poor babies we'll order hot chicken soup if they have any, that works wonders when I am ill."

       "Hate Chicken soup its so slimy " Kevin retorted 

       " I love chicken soup, well my Moms any way!" Avi said 

Cassie gave him a long hard stare a stare that told him to speak only when he was spoken to.

      "Ok I am going to sit over at the bar" Avi got up. Kevins eyes followed him begging him to stay.

     "Now it's just us tell me something" She waved the waiter over and opened the menu

She made him wait for the full question as she ordered food for the both of them smiling all the way through the order, he asked for water and she ordered champagne instead.

He faked smiled his way through the ordering waiting to hear what she wanted to know.

Taking his hand again " Tell me why you stopped seeing me last month... Did I say something.?"

      "Not so much what you said, it was what you did...I couldn't go anywhere without you being there...I thought you might be stalking me."

     "Me stalking you I thought you were stalking me, I would go somewhere and you would turn up!" She frowned

     "Then Avi said you liked me, but then I never saw you again so I wondered if I came on to strong.."

Kevin looked at her she seemed to be telling the truth, perhaps they had turned up at the same place at the same time and it was just coincidence mind you going to the mall had been Avi's thing over the last couple of months and he had always dragged Kevin with him at all odd times of the day

Ordering himself a drink Avi sat on the bar stall he sat and people watched something he liked to do, make up a few stories about why they were there, the man that sat in the corner on his own with the flashy watch and slick backed hair scoured the room while sipping on his glass of dark brown stuff, by the face he was pulling he didn't drink that often, maybe calming his nerves before he met someone, 

Turning back he watched Kevin and Cassie she was doing most of the talking Kevin looked a little lost not able to get a word in edge ways.

The meal didn't last long Kevin didn't order desert his favourite part of the meal.

He was silent all the way home, Avi knew he had screwed up 

Kevin got out of the car and went inside and straight to bed.

All the time he was with Cassie he was thinking about her and the meal that they shared at Castels, eating off each others plates because they had ordered food that the other one loved just to share it all, she even stuck her fork into his salmon and fed him.

He could still smell her shampoo every time she flicked her dark hair.

He fell asleep thinking of her.


	3. Chapter 3

 

Kevin woke, he was not sure how long he had been drifting in and out of sleep but he now could hear Avi talking on the phone on the at first he couldn't work out who it was he was chatting to but when he asked about his Mom Kevin knew it was Ester.

Ester had gone home to visit their parents in the down time between tours Avi had wanted to go with her but he was now working on writing songs with Scott for the new album so he had taken his sister to the airport and waved her goodbye.

     "Ok Ester it's not a stupid idea Kev needs someone in his life....No we won't wait till you have vetted them, this is his choice"

Avi cracked the door a little to Kevins bedroom to check he hadn't woken him, Kevin played along and pretended he was a sleep.

     "No he went straight to his room when he got home, I think I may have screwed the Cassie thing up for him, he really didn't seem to be having a good time. What...oh it's Scotts turn this time, he picked the girl from the flower shop he uses when he is trying to get back into Mitchs good books, her name..um Mel...Melissa Kent... tiny..ok .. ok petite, red hair hair in bunches, deepest blue eyes you ever did see, a rash of freckles that chase across her small nose...and the smallest hint of a over bite.... noticed her.. no not really just been with Scott a few times when he's gone to the Carnation box to pick up roses or some such thing for Mitch....No Ester, not my type at all"

So this Melissa Kent who ever she was, was going to be his next date.

How in the name of all that was holy was he going to get out of this date, Scott had picked her for him, ok she sounded nice, but he knew nothing about flowers even the names of most of them. He would if he was sending his mother some flowers just go in to the shop and say she likes red ones and the person would make up a set of flowers to send to his mum they all knew him in the shop, in fact he usually brought them from the Carnation box but didn't remember anyone fitting that description being there when he was, may be she was new.. or maybe he just hadn't noticed her...Or oh lordy may be she had been the one who had kindly written out the note for him for flowers for HER .. God she would know her name and if she was friends with Scott maybe she would have asked how him if Kevin had said SHE liked them.... Did florists have a official secretey law that they had to sign when then became florists by where they couldn't talk to other people about other peoples notes. 

IF they didn't they should maybe that's why Scott picked her because she told him who SHE WAS.

Now he had another problem that was keeping him awake. WHAT DID SCOTT KNOW...Or even worse what did he TELL MITCH, mitch wouldn't be able to keep it to himself.

No Scott couldn't know anything he would have at least teased him about the girl, he wouldn't have be able to stop himself.

That's why he never told anyone about her, she wasn't the "usual" girl he went for...girl who was he kidding she was older then him by about three or four years nothing seemed to faze her, she took everything in her stride.

Dawn poked it's head above the window sill throwing shades of pink and orange light around the room, his phone beeped into life if that was Scott this early he would never be early for anything in his life again.

Picking up the phone from the night stand he instantly recognised the number. He sat bolt up right in bed SHE had left him a message.

     "Hi K just a quick text to see if you were ok, I know I said don't phone or text me and you have stuck to that, but I still need to know your ok.. just because we not together does not mean I don't care about you"

He tapped out a question and sent it.

    "No don't ring please, best we stay as we are K" The text came back almost as soon as he finished typing, it was as though she knew all his thoughts and feelings still.

Having seen her text and heard her voice in his head he knew he would never be ready for this date tonight, he should refuse to go even if he liked this girl it would be wrong to start anything that was not going to go anywhere because he was still hung up on someone else.

 

Avi shook his shoulder, Kevin didn't know he  had fallen asleep the sun now way above the window and every thing was light and bright.

      "Afternoon "Avi put Kevins large glass of water on the night stand

      "Didn't want to wake you bro but you can't stay in bed all day... sometimes it's nice to shut the world out but it's time you were up and about.. not my words Kev but Ester said if you don't get into the land of living soon, the next long haul flight we take you get the one nearest the toilets." Avi gave a deep laugh 

      "Yeah, she would do that too remember when I left my suitcase in the back of the taxi and only had the clothes I was standing up in she made them change my seat next to the toilets it smelt so bad four hours next that smell, I never forgot my suitcase again"

      "But she's your sister she can get away with it with you!" Kevin stretched and sat up.

      "We are all her family..we her kids do you really think your going to get treated any different from Mitch Scott and me"

      "Nope I doubt it, give me a second and I will go get a shower."

      "Don't take to long it's already two, Scotts picking you up at four!"

      "Four...why four?"

      "It starts at five by the time you two have said hello and found your seats it will be starting!"

Kevin frowned .

       "The outdoor classical concert looks like your going to have a great time all strings and flutes"

       "What the Musique Tempo quartets strings by Greg and Mozart"

       "If you say so Bro...it's the biggest one this year or something like that...."

       "I had been planning to go to that, wow"

       "Now you won't have to go on your own, think you mentioned it a couple of times on the tour bus you were wanting to go to that... By the way her name is Melissa Kent she is twenty four as far as I know works in Carnations the flower shop Scott and you use to buy flowers.

       "Oh ok.." Kevin looked up at Avi

       "What no complaining, no whinging "

       "Will it make any difference?"

       "Not a jot, up and at them KO the days nearly over!"

Avi left him to it, Kevin raced around getting ready dressing smartly, to be undressed to one of these concerts was unheard of.

 

At four on the dot Scott pulled up outside the house Avi and Kevin shared.

In the front seat next to him sat Melissa who had chatted all the way there wanting to know all about Kevin she knew he had been into the shop a few times because she did the books and had seen his credit card receipts but had never been there when he was there.

Kevin walked slowly to the car and slipped into the back seat behind Scott.

Scott looked in the rear view mirror.

     "How you doing back there, Melissa this is Kevin, KO this is Melissa" 

Melissa undid her seatbelt and turned in her seat reaching over she waved her hand for him to shake.

     "Hello, nice to meet you!" She gave a genuine smile.

     "Nice to meet you to Melissa... Sorry about this!"

     "What's that!" She turned around again and fastened her seatbelt.

     "Being persuaded to go out on a date with me." He watched the back of her head as she readjusted herself in the seat.

     "Listen Kevin, I am a classical music girl anyone offers me a free afternoon sitting in sun sipping a cold glass of wine listening to what ever piece of classical music is being played I'll be there, so lets not treat it as a date Kevin...just enjoy the music and see how we get on deal"

      "Deal that's great, no pressure, good music good wine that will do me." He smiled.

Melissa turned her head slightly and smiled back, catching Scotts eye on the way back to turning her head straight, she gave him a small wink. 

Scott knew she would be able to handle him, making out it wasn't a date they were going to see the same people at the same time, he had seen her manage people in the shop anything from the old man that would come in daily looking for flowers to put on his late wife's grave every day he would come in looking for something new and stay for about an hour chatting over flowers drinking the tea she made him and then sending him out with the same bunch if white Lilly's and yellow roses to a young couple who were looking for flowers for the wedding neither of them could agree on what they wanted so she found some flower books and let them sit in the small office and work out what they wanted.

 

Scott had to park some way away from the where the outdoor classical concert it seemed the world and his wife were there. Going around the back of the car he opened the trunk and lifted out a large picnic basket, it was his and Mitchs when they wanted to get away from it all they would pack it and disappear for the day.

Handing Kevin the large chocolate brown and white wicker basket with very thing food wise, a date meal would need .

Scott said goodbye and left them at the entrance to the park, pushing their way through the crowd milling around the open gates they found just enough space to sit down not to far from the stage area. 

Kevin found she was easy to talk to they chatted about anything and everything from roses to Verdi from meals for one to eating out alone. 

Every time she smiled she would screw her nose up joining all the freckles up so they made a light brown band across the nose.

Finding two glasses in the wicker basket and a overly large bottle of medium priced wine in the basket along with light bites and cakes, everything it seemed Melissa liked.

They talked as they ate, and listened to the orchestra tune up, Melissa got engrossed in what was happening on the small stage they both seemed to get lost in the sounds.

Kevin took a quick look at Melissa out of the corner of his eye Melissa was in her own small  little world just as Kevin was when the music was good.

Melissa opened her eyes at the of each piece of music clapping loudly along with everyone else smiling broadly at Kevin.

Things seemed to be going well, they enjoyed very similar things, listening to the same music being swept away by it.

While packing up getting ready to leave Kevin tossed around a few  words in his head which sounded ok in there but to speak them out loud .

     "Kevin....Can I ask something. "Melissa asked before Kevin could say what he wanted.

     "Sure! What's up"

     "Sky, my mood " She giggled

     "Oh my lord how much have you dunk."

     "About as much as you Mr Smarty pants" She giggled poking her foot at the empty bottle.

Kevin hadn't drunk for a few months and it was mellowing out his brain, words were forming in his brain that sounded ok there but he was wondering what they would sound like if he said them out loud.

He lay on his back looking up at the sky.

     "My question..er... do you fancy going out for a meal after this...I mean...not as a date...dat.. oh wine brain kicking in were were we.. we are not dating..just as friends"

Kevin sat bolt up right and looked at her.

     "Was going to ask you the same thing!" He smiled

     "But it's not a date.. its two friends going for a meal"

     "Understandable and fine by me!" 

Kevin turned to face her.

      "Excuse me!"

      "Your still working at your feelings....for........I am sorry I don't know her name."She stopped when she saw the look that crossed his face.

      "Who told you... SCOTT of course...all this being friendly liking classical music was all Scotts doing " He dug into his pocket for his wallet 

     "Here take this take it for the cab home...."

     "What...no I love classical music...Scott suggested I come with you as he knew you liked it to.. I didn't mean anything just that you don't seem ready for anything else at the moment...Don't go blaming Scott he just said you were still hung up on the other lady. She doesn't know what she's missing... Kevin your nice, you deserve better then who ever she was."

Kevin gave her a hard stare, the whatever this non date thing was, was now over. He got up and walked away leaving her with the wicker basket.

He found the nearest bar and drunk himself almost under the table, he was not to far gone to think about phoning Scott and giving him what for.

He pressed four for Scott on speed dial. It was picked up on the second ring.

     "Kevin..I told you never to ring me...What do you want!"

     "H...Hi ohhhh s... soryy fought I oned SSScott " He looked at his phone he must have pushed five and not four that's why he should never have a phone when he was drunk.

     "Kevin, you ok...Speak to me....Kev.....have you been drinking"

     "Mmmm date tooo, no, no date"

     "Where are you Kev.. what are you talking about a date...that's good a date is good, means your moving on"

     "No date.. music... in bar"

     "Where is the bar!" She sounded worried .

     "Been to music... good n... nice girl to... told me something no one....  opps spilt it...nother one ...please"

She hears him bang the glass on something.

      "Where are you, I'll come get you?" She whispered

      "Won't"

      "Will, just tell me where you are sweet heart!"

      "BB's bar....think"

      "Stay put !"

Kevin gave himself a little victory smile he hadn't meant to ring her, but she was now coming to find him, he would be able to look at her.

Three drinks later and his mind now numb he looked to see a shadow figure walk into the bar and come over to him

     "Kev...hi "

     "No.. not you did s...........she..ca.... call you."

     "Who called me Kev....Melissa rung Scott and told him you stormed off we have been looking for you for about half an hour Avi is in the park Scott and Mitch are checking other bars...I saw you sitting here..come on lets get you home and get some coffee into you" 

     "Kirst... She's coming.....she's coming"

     "Kevin she's not....she isn't going to come... if she loved you she wouldn't have dumped you"

     "She didn't... it was impy....impy" He looked at her as though she would know the right word.

     "Important, impy..ah impossible "

     "Yeah that..... "

     "Come on sunshine lets get you home, don't forget your phone" Kirstin helped him off the bar stool and picked up his phone she slipped it into his pocket.

     " I love her!"  
     "Yeah so you said...take my arm.. you have to help me I am not strong enough to hold you up...wait..wait lets phone Scotty" She leaned him against the bar and held him there with one hand and dialled Scotts number.

The last thing Kevin remembered was being dropped on to his bed and his shoes and jacket taken from him by a heavy breathing Scott who had carried him from the car and up a flight of stairs to his room.

Throwing his shoes under the bed Scott looked for some where to put his jacket he dropped it on the night stand with a thud. He lifted up the jacket and put his hand in both pocket to find out what had hit the night stand. Finding his phone Scott took it out and placed it on the night stand and placed his jacket on the bottom of the bed.

      "Kirst she...she was coming..." He mumbled turning on to his side facing Scott his eyes shut.

Scott was about to go his mind ticked over, if she told him she was coming then she must have known where he was which meant she must have rung him or he rung her.

Scott was in two minds should he look at Kevins phone, look to see the last number he rang or who was the last one to ring him picking up the cell phone Scott chewed his bottom lip, Kevin had always caller her, her or she, he was an extremely private person and by looking he would be intruding on Kevins private life.

He picked up the phone and looked at it just as he was going to look at the contacts a text came in, it read private number,  unsure if he should open it he sat on Kevins bed looking at him Kevin would want to help him if the thought he needed it.

 

Dam he would thank him in the end, if he didn't Scott would have to live with it.

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

Scott found the others sitting on the sofa and armchairs, he sat on the arm of the chair next to Mitch, Mitch looked up at him and gave him a smile then frowned when he saw the look in his eye.

       "I don't know..." Scott started slowly looking around

       "I brought Kevins phone down.. I thought we could look through it see who she is"

  
       "It's Kevins phone, Kevins choice to tell us when he's ready too.. I am not comfortable with snooping on him like this!" Kirstin offered quietly.  
       "I'm with Scott on this one, don't you want to know who broke his heart? When was the last time you saw him as drunk as this he's usually the one telling us we have had to much. "Avi looked up from playing with his hands.

  
      "Come on Avi, you live with the guy he must have said something to you about her" Mitch turned his gaze to Avi  
      "No nothing.. I heard what I thought was Cassie when he was asleep. I thought that what he said but look how that turned out."  
      "So do we look, it's a private number but we might be able to work out who it might be from that."

  
      " We can't. "Kirstin got up and straightened her skirt.

  
      "Got something to hide hmm." Mitch looked at her and raised his eyebrows and smirking.  
      "No of course not, he's like my brother.. he and I would never go there."

  
      "We dated. " Mitch carried on smirking.  
      "THAT was different and you know it." she said exasperated.

      "Can we get back to KO here please, our friend is falling to pieces and we are not helping him by setting him up with other girls...I Know, I Know it was me that came up with idea." Scott stood up from the arm of the chair Mitch place his hand on Scotts back.  
     

       "Don't look." Kirstin raised her hand  
       "Look " Mitch said forcefully.

  
       "Look. " Scott held the phone in front of him. All eyes fell on Avi  
       "Why me man, why do I get the last vote, I always get the last vote and fall out with someone."  
       "Avi.." Scott almost shouted at him.  
       "OK OK look"  
       "Sorry Kirstin out voted..so if it's you speak up now "Mitch giggled.

       "Not ME." Kirstin said as gently as she could

Avi picked up on something in her voice and looked up at her

       "But you know who she is?" He fixed her with a stare.

       "Kinda." She pulled a face.

       "Who" Avi sat forward in the chair.

       "It's a guess really...I am not sure really"

       "Ok who is your guess then... we have to talk about this, he's not handling this, he's falling a part." Avi moved in his seat.

Kevin was his best friend, his brother. If kev was hurting he was hurting too.

       "What do we gain by knowing .. just a name?" Kirstin offered

       "I sware Kirstin "Avi stood up moving towards her.

       "Hey sit down Avi. " Scott placed the phone down on the coffee table and stood between  Avi and Kirstin.

 

Kevin woke to the room spinning, trying to remember how he got on the bed fully dressed,  it all flooded back in like a tidal wave washing over him,  the girl he was at the classical concert with, he remembered she had said something about HER.

Groaning he sat up slowly he could hear mumbling in the distance, oh then it hit him, Kirstin had found him she had said she was ringing Scott.

Scott must have brought him back. They must have all arrived, how he wished he could place his head down on the soft cool crisp pillow and close his eyes again but they would still be there when he opened them again so moving with legs that were not his at the moment he took the stairs slowly.

     "Hi " Scott said as he gently pushed Avi back a little.

     "Oh hi" Kevin dug his hands in to the pockets of his trousers.

     "How's the head?" 

     "Hurts.. What have I missed?" He looked at all of them in turn the last person he looked at was Scott he followed Scotts eyes to the coffee table.

      "That...That's my phone, what .. what"

      "Bro.. it's for the best, we couldn't see you hurting anymore"

      "Hurting.....I ... I!"

      "If that sentence ends in I am fine.. we all know that's a lie" Avi said quietly.

      "So what exactly were you going to do with the phone... go through my contacts, ring up every number you don't know" Kevin asked raising his voice a little.

Every one just stared at him.

      "You were, you actually were going to do that!" Kevin snatch up his phone from the table, he looked like he was a rabbit caught in the headlights.

       "We would not have to if you were straight with us!" Mitch joined the group gathered around the coffee table.

       "It's, really it' no one...." Kevin stopped

Scott ushered everyone back they were crowding Kevin.

       "Go on she has to be some one. "Scott squeezed Kevins shoulder.

Kevin looked around, here were the people he trusted most in the world and he still could not say the one name he loved most in the world.

Scott would flip... Rule one no dating anyone that has anything to do with the group big or small, hey twiddle Dee and twiddle dumb in front of him had broken that rule everyday so Scott hadn't got a leg to stand on.

Mitch would flip she was his girl... he had taken to talking to her about the problems him and Scott were going through. She never told him what the problems were only that there was.

Kirstin would flip because he hadn't told her who it was she had been with them so often it was a wonder she hadn't notice.

      "No one will like it!" He eventually said trying to even his voice out after along silence.

      "Oh god is she pregnant... Is she pressuring you." Mitch held out his hand and gently touched Kevins arm.

      "Excuse me let me stand up for woman hood here Mitch, just because Kevin girlfriend might or might not be pregnant it does not mean she's pressuring him. She isn't is she Kevin " Kirstin turned to face Kevin.

Kevin shook his head

      " No to both of those !" A small smile crossed his lips. It might have been easier if she was she may not have turned him down.

      "So, why did you split up...did she dump you...have you spoken to her since" Mitch asked.

      "NO.. no, I haven't apart from miss dialling earlier I have not been able to speak to her properly..Since I asked her ....."

      "You asked her to move in with you.. Wow" Kirstin finished his sentence for him.

      "Marry me! Kirst Marry me." He pulled a face

He nodded and looked at the floor and saw the dent that was in the carpet from where he and Avi  had moved the sofa the week before looking for Esters necklace she had lost over a month ago as the clasp broke as it got caught up in the sleeve of a grey top.

       "You really want to know!"

They all nodded he waved his hands to the seats and sofa.

       "It started about a year ago..." He looked at them.

       "Bingo" Kirstin smiled clapping her hands her guess had been right.

       "Ok seal we will throw you a fish in a minute let him speak." Scott held up his hand. Avi gave a little laugh.

       "Do you remember when you went down with Flu Avi we cancelled recording of the new cd as it hit your throat"

       " Mmm yep Mom was visiting I remember"

       "Yeah, your Mom and I went out for a meal while you slept..... She joined us, your Mom came back here, we took a walk."

       "Mom met her, all I remember of that time was you mom and Ester being here no one else." Avi wondered why his mother never mentioned her, maybe she did and he was too ill to take it in. All he could remember was Kevin and Ester sitting beside his bed as he lay there burning up, both going down with a coughs and colds.

       "YES she has."

       "Oh my.....Kevin you dark horse" Scott looked at Avi who was still trying to work out who it might have been.

       "Give you a clue honey it not  your Mom" Mitch pitched in.

       "I love her Avi, really love her!"

       "It sounds like it, but if she doesn't want you. Who are we talking about I don't understand ...you kept saying Cassie in your sleep?"

       "Avi, sweetheart I don't think it was Cassie....might sound a little like Cassie try another name" Kirstin prompted

       "She does want to be with me, but she was worried about all of us, she didn't want to ruin things between any of us and her, Kirstin you and her have long girly chats go shopping together if we anything happened with us you wouldn't want to do that anymore...Mitch you go to her with your problems and doubts...Scott you and her get together and micro manage us... And you Avi love her to. It's because of you all that we can't be together."

       "I... I ..." Avi stuttered running his fngers over his beard

       "Wait, wait it's coming......" Mitch raised an eyebrow

       "Jesus, You mean Ester, Essie...... " Avi breathed hard.

Kevin nodded slowly

      "My Sister....Ester"

Kevin nodded.

      "My sister and you...you and Ester." Avl shook head

      "Yes.. we didn't start out.. to..to be anything other than friends..... we just slipped into it" He looked at Avi.

      "You can just slip out of it just as easy then....Nope.. no way." He smacked his knee loudly making everyone jump.

Everyone looked at Avi  surprised of what he had said

      "Scott you go and make some Coffee, take Mitch with you... Kevin go jump in the shower your not the freshest smell around..Avi and I will have a chat."

      "No need...they...." Kirstin reached over from her chair and put her highly polished lavender coloured nail vanish finger on his lips, she glared at the others who quickly made a move.

      "Now darling, how much do you love your sister?"

      "How can you ask that Kirstin, you know I love her."

      "You can't, not really. Sorry." Kirstin patted the back of his hand

      "Of course I do..You know that" he sighed.

      "Your not letting her be happy...Your not the only one.... She thinks that being with Kevin will hurt us in someway, she thinks things would change.. which I don't doubt they would, for me it would be for the better I would gain another sister, someone that would be on my side when all you boys are picking on me."

She waited a second for him to take that in

      "For Scott and Mitch it probably would not make a great deal of difference, they have each other. For you it would mean you have to share her with Kevin, which up until now you didn't know you were doing anyway. Your gain a brother."

      "They could have been more up front about it." Avi pulled his hands away.

      "Is that the reason why, why your against this because they didn't tell us"

Avi looked at the floor for awhile.

      "Avi  would it have made any difference if you had known a year ago...or is it you think your not as close to Essie or Kevin as you thought."

      "Nnno"

      "So...what is wrong with Kevin... describe him to me as though I had never met him before!"

      "Kirst" He whined

      "Avi" She teased Whined back.

      "Kevin, is talented"

      "And?"

      "Fun, caring, a good friend.. good fun to be around, clever!"

      "Correct You two are Meat and Potatoes that's never gonna change Avi. Kevin wouldn't let it not for any girl, with Ester being your sister he is never going to want to upset you."

      "But all the traveling, I find it hard with all the traveling to hold down any sort of a relationship, I don't want that for Essie"

kirstin smiled a little.

      "Avi who is the one person that sits next to you on every plane journey?"

      "Ester "

      "So she travels with us, she and Kevin won't leave each other behind.. it will probably mean that you will have a hotel room to yourself from now on but a small price for your best friend and your sister don't you think."

Avi squirmed in his seat.

       "Where's your phone...ring her, tell her you know"

       "Then what.. "

       "Take a deep breath and say your ok with it. Even if your not tell a little white lie for your sister and your best friend. He must really like her he asked her to marry him."

Avi reach for his phone and took it out of his pocket, holding it between his fingers like it was his first born child. He looked up at Kirstin.

She waited for a while then slowly took the phone from his hand and dialled the number. She put it on loud speaker it rang four five times.

       "Hi Avi your have to be quick they just called my flight, I am on my way back"

Kirstin pushed the phone back into Avi hands.

      "Avriel can you hear me?"

      "Hi sis.. how are you...hows the weather"

      "Good on both accounts but I hope you have not just rung me to ask about the weather?"

      "Kevin..." He managed to say.

      "Kevin...what about him is he ok." The words rushed out of her mouth.

      "You and he, have you are you..i mean ?"

      "Hi Ester, it's me Kirstin..what your brother is trying to say is...we know you and Kevin are or were together"

      "Em"

      "I can only speak for myself, I don't have a problem with it if your looking for brides maids I don't look good in yellow... when you get back we're go wedding dress shopping."

      "Kirstin stop, please stop, there is going to be no engagement or wedding" She fell silent the other end they heard light breathing and a tannoy system overloud and distorted down the phone.

Scott entered the room carrying two coffee mugs Mitch walked behind carrying two more.

      "Hi Ester" He stood close to the phone and put the cups on the coffee table.

They heard her give a small moan

      "Mitch there to...I suppose?" She said quietly already knowing the answer. She could always deflect the conversation away from her and Kevin and talk about Mitch and Scotts arguing and why they were.

      "Hi girl, Kevin hm  I need to hear more " Mitch put Avi's cup down on the coffee table and wrapped his own fingers around his cup.

      "There's nothing, nothing going  on...there was but it's over.. it's....Are you there Avi."

      "Say something, Avi please " Kirstin whispered.

      "Essie...I...I...  I want you to be happy.. you always have been there running after me all my life, put me first and the one time I could be happy for you... I am being selfish because I don't want anything to change. I want us all to go on as we have been" 

      "It will, nothing will change I promise it hasn't for a year why would it now...look that's the last call for the plane I got to go..."

      "Avi...she needs you to tell her everything is ok she's willing to give up Kevin for you are you willing to let her go "

      "Ester if your really happy with him... Essie...hey " The line was already dead.

Kirstin half sat on the arm of the chair, half on Avi's knee and pulled him in for a hug.

      "There's my brave little soldier, pity she didn't hear you!.. You can repeat it to her when she gets here...to both of them" She ran her fingers around his beard smiling at him.

      " Oh my god.. how long will it take her to get back" She sat up in a hurry.

      "About three hours why?"

      "We are having a party....but we won't tell Kevin right just in case she still says no.

" She unfurled herself from Avi.

      "You go get some nibbles not those stupid burn the roof of your mouth off you two like so much, some thing good, it's a sort of an engagement slash welcome home party."

      "You go make sure he has clean clothes on for when she arrives." She looked down at Avi.

She sent Scott and Mitch packing for supplies and Avi up stairs to make sure Kevin was presentable, she got up and went to the cupboard under the stairs where she knew Avi and Kevin put the Christmas lights, the would have to do at short notice. This was going to be a party to end all engagement  parties.

 Avi stood outside Kevins Bedroom door and knocked.

       "Come in " 

Avi pushed open the door and saw Kevin rubbing his hair dry on a towel 

       " Can I talk to you"

       "Sure"

       "Ester"

       "What about her?" Kevin stopped drying his hair

       "You two should be together..." Avi sat on Kevins bed picking up the white socks Kevin had found to put on.

       "Like we needed your permission.... but thanks."

       "You wearing these...man they are old...got anything newer"

       " Yeah in the bottom draw." Kevin frowned watching as Avi opened the draw.

Once he had found a pair, Avi turned his attention to the shirt that was hanging on the back of the door.

       "You wearing that?"

       "hmhm"

       "You look better in that blue.. blue is good!"

       "Right..." Kevin took the grey shirt off the hanger and put it on staring at Av tucking it in to his jeans

       "You sure...."

       "Yep.... What's going on Avi....."

       "On nothing.. nothing at all!" Avi shook his head if the boy wasn't going to take his advice on the shirt he was going to wear the tie he was about to pick out.

Avi got up and wondered over to the wardrobe opening the door he knew what he was looking for the tie rail, granted Kevin didn't have many but there was a light grey and white stripped would go well with the shirt he was wearing. He handed Kevin the tie.

      "Ok, what is going on....why are you here man, tell me it's not for fashion advice."

       "Nothing just bored that's all he gave Kevin a small smile.

       "Go read one of your fantasy books you like then."

 Avi ran his fingers over the tie material and held it between his hands.

      "Ok, Avi spit it out, I'm not good enough for Ester, no I don't think I am either but you can't help who you fall for can you?"

       "I didn't say that."

       "That's what your thinking right, but Kirstins talked you into saying we should be together....Man it's like i'm here" he held his hand close to the floor.

       " And she's way up here, I don't deserve her..." He raised his hand above his own head.

Avi placed the tie around Kevins neck and fitted it under the collar  quickly he did it up and pulled the knot extra tight.

       "Gee thanks for that" Kevin loosened it.

        "Remember that feeling, you upset my sister ever, ever and it'll hurt more than that do you hear me!"

        "Understood and noted...so...so" Kevin looked into Avi's eyes

        "We good bro"

        "Never better bro"

        "If she still wants to, best man bro"

        "Me"

        "Yeah, everyone else is busy so it has to be you...." Kevin chuckled

Avi put on his super frown making Kevin laugh louder.

        "Of course she might not want to marry me!"

        "She wouldn't dare, think Kirst has picked the date, the dress and honeymoon for you in her head"

Kevin plopped down on the bed and looked up at Avi.

        "Bro....I could be getting married. I suddenly feel so grown up."

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

Avi was given the instruction that after three hours he was to ring Ester and if he didn't get through he was to keep ringing till she did answer.

Luck enough the second time of ringing she picked up not in a good mood she had spent three hours on a plane with three screaming kids they couldn't even scream in harmony to make it sound better.

Avi explained his feelings and he would be happy for them if they wanted to get together. 

      "But if you ever up set him i'll come looking for you Ester...and "

      "Yeah, yeah Avi lots of pain I get it" She laughed

      " Want me to come pick....what am I saying want Kev to pick you up."

      "My cars in long stay I'm fine looking forward to getting home."

      "NO...I mean Scott wants to talk you through what he's booked while you have been gone"

      "Scotts booked something without talking to me first..put him on" She sighed the last time he booked something they arrived a day to early.

      "He's gone home, he and Mitch are all loved up again I wouldn't call if you know what I mean" Avi flicked his eyes up to the seat opposite at Scott and Mitch cuddling on the sofa.

      "Come here for a while, Kevins not here we can talk"

He wasn't lying Kevin had gone out, he hadn't want to jinks things by giving her the same ring so he had gone shopping to by another one, plus also he was going to the flower shop to say sorry to Melissa he hadn't been kind to her.

 

It took Ester an hour to fight her way through rush hour traffic to be able to pull up outside Avi's place, Kirstin was the first to rush out and throw her arms around Ester's neck squealing something inaudible to the human ear but making next doors dogs bark.

Grabbing her hand Kirstin dragged her inside Ester threw Mitch her car keys as she passed him in the hall, he went out and locked the car door Kevin pulled up right behind her car.

Inside the Christmas light threw  pretty warm colours over the walls and the lights had been dimmed.

       "Wait, wait have I missed Some ones birthday" She asked looking around the room crisps, bite sized cakes on the coffee table.

       "No...It's a ...a... welcome home party!"

       "Not been gone that long.....Guys I have something to tell you....I am glad Kevins not here....I'm moving....I'm going to London"

       "London....No...I don't understand...why what about us sis" Avi looked at her and frowned.

       "It isn't working here, I can't stay here and see Kevin everyday.. I know you said it was fine..you were fine with it Avi  but I turned him down it's going to get uncomfortable around here and I don't want to put you guys through all that...I am, I'm gonna go I am not part of the group your still keep going if I am not here."

       "Hey guess who's here." Mitch walked in first it was obvious that he had heard what she had said, right behind him was Kevin.

Silence, long silence.

       "Well I take it the party is over."Mitch tried to joke.

       "So, what about us eh" Kevin asked

       "Us...never thought there was an us..not now. I dumped you wouldn't talk to you"

       "True, stubborn like your brother.. so if you won't talk your have to listen.... I LOVE YOU..I still want to marry.....Ester Kaplan will you marry me" He pulled a deep red soft material bag out of his pocket and opened it.

He took her hand with his free hand and tipped the red bag up and tipped out a ring into her open hand.

They all looked at it. 

 To call it over stated was in understatement, it rose gold colour, had two large diamonds.

       "Wow you went to town on that. "Kirstin squealed.

       "She's worth it, so what do you say, Ester...don't go to London stay here and marry me... hey you can even invite your brother to the wedding if you have to."

 

 

     "Will you stand still Man, you keep moving I can't get the flower pinned on"

     "Hey Avi I'm getting married today, can you believe that.. really literary getting married."

Avi nodded he had been hearing that from about three am this morning

     "Looks like it Bro.... two bridesmaids for the price of one two... good job you didn't wait till  after the tour Maldonado would have been the size of a house by then. Ah there you go all fixed. " Avi stood back to look at his handy work the flower was not pinned on straight but at least it was pinned on.

The hotel door opened and Scott and Mitch walked in wearing matching suits that had been Kirstins idea, most of what was in or around the wedding was Kirstins idea, Ester had given her the job of arranging it to take Kirstins mind of her morning sickness, but Kirstins taste had seemed to disappeared the second she found out her and Jem were going to have a baby.

       "So you ready Bro..." Avi asked taking a look around the room

       "No, don't you mean Brother-in-law" Mitch said leading the way to the door.

       "Just for your information Kirstins on the warpath... Shes been on the coffee since day break apparently its a new craving she has"

       "Thanks guys for everything...."

       "What for....I should be thanking you...Ester won't pick on me now...she has you to that to.. its a win. win for me." Avi pushed him through the door.

 

 With the wedding ceremony over they went for a small meal, they had a show to do that evening and Kirstin needed to rest before that.

Ester pulled Mitch away from the group she had meant to talk to him for weeks.

       "Everything ok with you"

       "Yeah, you were right Ester."

       "I usually am, sorry Honey"

       "It's ok your right it was some sort of crush, he always was into you, and very straight... I hated arguing with Scott over it, but at the time I wanted Kevin so bad... but hey I would never have made any sort of move on him, you know that don't you...I guess the best girl won. Congratulations  Mrs OLUSOLA"

 

 

 

 

 

      

 


End file.
